Rien n'est dans l'apparence des choses
by Marichat98
Summary: Harry en avais marre des paparazzis et du monde sorcier, il decide donc de quitter se monde qui ne lui avais rien donner et avais seulement pris, Harry se prit un petit appartement dans une ville qui semblais calme et paisible, jusqu'à se qu'il se face embaucher en tant que gardien de nuit chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, quel aventure attendra notre 'Sauveur' préférer ? Yaoi Slash
1. Le début

Harry Potter ceci, Sauveur cela, prochain seigneur des ténèbres par la ... Non, mais sérieux il non rien de mieux à faire que de dire des trucs stupide sur lui ou quoi ? Harry n'en pouvais plus quand il ne le remercier pas ou ne le vénérais pas il le considérais comme un martyr, il n'était rien pour eu depuis qu'il les avais sauver de face de serpent et ses minions. Se qui n'arrangeais pas les chose était que les Weasley -Surtout Ron- n'arrêtais pas de lui dire de se remettre avec Ginny.

Comment pourrais t'il se remettre avec quelqu'un avec qui il n'avais jamais sortie ? Sans oublier qu'il était gay et de toute façons il n'aurais jamais toucher cette pute, elle avais du se farcir tout les gars de Poudlard dans les 3 première année, Harry n'était ni naif ni stupide, merci beaucoup !

Il s'avais très bien que Ginny était loin d'être aussi innocente et vierge que tout les Weasley semblais penser, Harry compris très vite qu'il s'était fait manipuler par ses sois disant 'amis', il ne pouvais et ne voulais pas rester là, alors une nuit il fit ses baguages et partie, laissant derrière lui que des souvenirs forger qu'il oublierais bien assez tôt.

N'aient nulle par encore ou aller, Harry du se faire à l'évidence, il devrais retourner chez les Dursley, franchement Harry ne savais pas se qu'il voulais éviter le plus, le monde magique ou les Dursley. Mais une fois chez son enfer personnel il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas comme leurs dernière rencontre.

Le plus fragrant des changements se fut voir quand Dudley ouvris la porte. Quand Dudley ouvris la porte, Harry s'attendais à se qu'il le rabaisse ou alors le traite d'anormal et lui dire de retourner dans son monde d'anormal et de monstre, seulement pour se faire surprendre par la réaction de Dudley.

"Harry ?" Demanda Dudley surpris et extatique de voir son cousin pour la première fois sans cette brume qui avais précédemment embrouiller son esprit et ses penser.

L'action suivante aurais put le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque s'il ne venais pas juste de gagner une guerre. Dudley se rua sur Harry et le sera fortement contre soi, pleurant de joua de pouvoir enfin toucher son plus jeune cousin sans avoir à lui faire mal.

"Maman, Papa, venait vite, Harry est rentrez !" Cria Dudley.

Harry eu peur de la réaction qu'aurait son oncle en entendant Dudley crier qu'il était revenue dans leurs maison parfaitement 'normal' seulement pour être surpris par une Petunia en larme le prenant dans ses bras et un oncle Vernon aient un visage peiner, douloureux et colérique à la fois, comment il pouvais arriver à faire toute ses expression à la fois Harry n'en avais aucune idée, mais il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir pourquoi il avais un si mauvais presentiment. La phrase qui sortie de la bouche de Vernon fut se qui sortie Harry du plus profond de ses pensais.

"Rentre à l'intérieur mon cher neveux, je crois que nous avons des chose à discuter et des excuses à faire" Dit Vernon, mettant sa main sur le dos d'Harry en signe d'avancer, se sentais comme un demon en sentant le mouvement de recul d'Harry en sentant sa main dans son dos.

Se placent tous à la table, Harry fut surpris lorsque Dudley déposa une tasse de thé devant lui Alors que Petunia posa une tasse de thé devant Vernon, Dudley et elle tout en placent une assiette de biscuit au milieux de la table encourageant Harry à se servir.

"Par ou commencer ? ... J'imagine que nous devrions commencer par le commencement, du moins la logique le demande" Vernon dit d'un air pensif et avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, faisant sourire Harry un instant.

Voyant le sourire la famille ne pus s'empêcher de sourire et de couinais intérieurement face à la bouille adorable qu'avais l'adolescent.

"Tout as commencer quand nous t'avons trouver sur le bas de notre porte une froide nuit de décembre, nous n'arrivions pas à croire que quelqu'un laisserais un bébé sur le pas d'une porte dans une panier et seulement une petite couverture mal en point" Dit Petunia aient l'air à vif en pensant à comment elle avais trouvais son neveu qui venais juste de perdre ses parents.

"Il t'on tout de suite rentrez dans la maison et on commençais à te réchauffer et te nourrir, tu était complètement gelée" Suivis Dudley se appellant de se que lui avais expliquer ses parents, comment quelqu'un pouvais faire cela à un enfant était hors de sa raison.

"Alors que Pet te réchauffais et te nourrissais alors que Dudley essayais de te faire sourire en te parlant, j'inspectais le panier pour trouver la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons trouvais sur le pas de notre porte" Dit ensuite Vernon qui commença à tout doucement devenir rouge. Sa fit rappelais à Harry les fois ou Vernon le punissais pour avoir fait de la magie ou tout autre chose vraiment, mais pour une certaine raison Harry n'avais pas peur cette fois, son oncle était en colère pour lui, pas contre lui, cette réalisation fit une chaleur monter en lui.

"Ces alors que Vernon a trouver une envelope dans ton draps, une envelope disant seulement que t'est parent était mort et que nous étions obliger de prendre soin de toi" Dit Petunia repensant à cette fameuse envelope le regard dans les vapes.

"Quand tu a ouvert les yeux nous savions instantanément qui était t'est parent, tu avais les yeux de Lily" Dit Vernon souriant légèrement en pensant à sa belle soeur.

"Se que personne sauf nous, Lily et James était que nous étions revenue en contact et que je m'était réconcilier avec elle, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche" Dit Petunia, une aura de tristesse autours d'elle.

"A partir de se moment nous avons pris soin de toi comme un fils, comme un frère pour Dudley, mais un jour nous avons eu une visite d'un sorcier" Dit Vernon cette fois si s'était lui qui avais le regard dans les vapes.

"Une visite ?" Demande Harry curieux. il avais un presentiment qu'il s'avais se qui allais arriver.

"Dumbledore, ton directeur est venue nous rendre visite, ne pense pas que s'était une visite de santé Harry s'était loin du compte une simple visite pour être informer de ton développement dans la famille." Dit Petunia ses yeux se durcissant en pensant à cette homme infâme.

"Dumbledore, nous a fait oublier notre réconciliation avec Lily et James et comment nous t'aimions comme notre propre fils, ta fait disparaître des souvenirs de Dudley et à placer une tonne de compulsion sur nous, il voulais que nous te haïssions Harry, il voulais que tu souffre, il ne voulais pas ton bien, il voulais que tu sois sa marionnette." Finit Vernon, le regard plein de remord et de dégoût, mais cette fois Harry pouvais voir que ca ne lui était pas destiner, non s'était pour se vieux citronné manipulateur et menteur.

"Se n'est pas tout, n'est se pas ?" Demanda Harry, le cerveau remplis d'information.

"Non Harry, il à fait quelque chose de plus grave encore, il ses ensuite tourner vers toi" Dit finalement Dudley tenant la main d'Harry et ne voulant pas la lâcher, sa ne dérangeait pas Harry, il accueillais même le geste, il avais besoin de quelque chose pour le faire rester débout trop d'information à la fois ne lui faisait pas du bien.

"Que voulais vous dire ?" Demanda Harry au bord des larmes.

"Harry il a pauser des blocs sur toi, blocs de mémoire, intelligence, magie, un glamour et des compulsion, Harry depuis toute ses année ta vie na été qu'un mensonge." Dit Petunia l'air grave et peiner.

Ses donc à se moment que Harry Potter le grand sauveur du monde magique, ainsi que son martyr, perdit connaissance, sa vue devenant noir.


	2. Plus de vieux glucosé maintenant

Il se réveilla quelque heure plus tard entourais des Dursley avec des visages remplie d'inquiétude, quand ils virent qu'il était réveiller Dudley courra vers la cuisine pour aller chercher à Harry un verre d'eau et Petunia mis une oreiller sur le bras du sofa alors que Vernon aidais Harry à se soulever et gagner une meilleur position.

Regardant autours de lui Harry expira se faisant à l'idée que sa vie n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge créer par se vieux citronné d'Albus Dumbledore.

"Qu'est-ce que je fait maintenant ?" Demanda Harry l'air perdu alors que Dudley revenais avec le verre d'eau et le passa à Harry qui le but aussitôt la gorge maintenant bien hydrater et le mal de tête du à la chute heureusement partie.

"Et bien Harry se que tu ne sais pas encore ses que je ne suis pas une moldu, mais une cracmol j'ai heureusement assez de magie pour faire des potions se que Lily à joyeusement accepter de m'apprendre pour passer du temps en famille, Harry t'est parent avais arrêter de croire que Dumbledore était tous puissant quand il ont vue comme il te regardais et Lily et moi avons inventer une potion qui annulerais tous se qui ta était lancer par se manipulateur glucosé" Dit joyeusement Petunia sortant une fiole de potion au couleur mauve et jaune.

Pas très alléchant, mais si je peut me débarrasser de se que Dumbledore ma fait, alors je me fiche royalement du gout et de l'apparence. Prenant la fiole des mains de Petunia j'avale la mixture douteuse d'une seule gorgé et manque vomir mon déjeuner. Le gout était horrible mais je commencer déjà à sentir l'effet de la potion qui nettoyais mon système, j'ai très bien sentie quand le block sur ma magie disparue me sentant plus fort, mais je pouvais également voir les murs tremblais, quand la potion nettoya les blocks sur mon intelligence et mes decision je vue tout de suite la différence, je pouvais penser plus clairement sans cette brume qui la couvrais toujours et je pouvais actuellement me rappeler tout se que j'avais vue, lue et entendu dans ma vie, je doit avoir une mémoire eidétique qui avais surement aussi été bloquer par le vieux glucosé. Mais le changement le plus apparent devait être mon apparence si j'en crois la réaction des Durlsey.

N'y pensant pas trop j'invoquer un miroir sans baguette et sans rien dire, magie sans baguette et sans mots et extrêmement dure et il faut un très au niveau magique pour un t'elle exploit, le vieux citronné m'avais vraiment pourri la vie n'est-ce pas ?

Regardant dans le miroir mes yeux s'écarquille quand je vois le changement radicale de mon apparence, mes cheveux noir corbeau son maintenant blanc argenté avec des mèches noire et les pointe violette, ma peau porcelaine était légèrement bronzé, ma bouche avais un léger teint roser, mes yeux devait être le changement le plus fragrant deux émeraudes lumineux me regardais les pupils réduite un peu me donnant l'impression d'avoir des yeux de chats.

J'avais grandit, j'était maintenant plus grand avec des muscles apparent et attirant, je remplissais donc totalement les vêtements que je m'avais acheter dans le monde magique, se qui fait que je n'était pas comfortable pour un noises, heureusement j'avais d'autre vêtement dans ma malle, demandant à Dudley qui est le plus proche de celle-ci de bien vouloir me l'apporter, Dudley hochant de la tête pris ma malle et vient me la porte, je fouille un instant dans ma malle et fini par trouver des vêtements que j'avais pris pour quand j'aurais grandit un peu et repris le poids que j'aurais du avoir. L'ensemble était plutôt sobre, si pas sombre.

Des jean troué noir, une chemise vert émeraude, une veste en cuir noir des bottes en cuir noir et une ceinture argenté avec une tête de loup en temps que boucle. Le tout me faisait passait pour un vrai canon, du moins ses se que je pense et d'après le regard appréciateur de Dudley je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Maintenant il ne me manquais plus que quelque accessoire, sortant de ma malle un collier en forme de goutte de pluie vert émeraude, un bracelet en forme de serpent qui se place sur le haut du bras, une bague avec l'emblème de Merlin et des quatre maison (il a eu cette bague au cours d'une rencontre avec les Goblins il y à quelque années maintenant, personne n'était au courant, vous savez se que veut dire cette bague n'est-ce pas ?) et enfin une boucle d'oreille avec une dents de dragon qu'il avait eu du dragon qu'il avait affronter lors du tournoi des trois sorcier. Maintenant il était parfait et d'après les joues rouge de Petunia et Dudley, ils le pensais aussi.

Soupirant il s'assied sur le canapé l'air pensif et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde magique et il était hors de question qu'il ne fassent rien, il deviendrais fou à ne rien faire à longueur de journée, un des effet secondaire à avoir participer à une guerre. Aient l'air de savoir se que sont cousin pensais Dudley repondit à la question qu'Harry n'avais pas demander.

"Pourquoi ne pas te trouver un boulot Harry ?" Demanda Dudley.

Petunia et Vernon hoch de la tête et Vernon partie dans la cuisine quelque minute, revenant avec un journal et pointa une annonce dans le journal. Regardant dans le journal Harry vue que son oncle pointais une petite annonce dans la première page, l'annonce demandais un gardien de nuit.

"Je ne suis pas sure pour se boulot Vernon, ne va pas croire que je ne te fait pas confiance Harry, mais se n'est pas la première fois que cette annonce est là et il y a des rumeurs comme quoi chaque gardien de nuit se fait tuer au bout de 5 nuits, je ne veut pas perdre Harry" Dit Petunia inquiète.

Il était au courant que Harry venait de sortir d'une guerre vainqueur, après tout Lily leurs avais dit pour Voldemort et la 'prophecy', mais elle tenait à Harry, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

"Ne tant fait pas tante Petunia, je vais essayer et arrêter si je vois que quelque chose de louche se trame ne t'en fait pas." Répondu Harry, l'air convaincu.

"Harry d'autre personne on pensais la même chose et une fois qu'il ont quitter le poste, il se son écrouler sous les dettes, beaucoup dise que se poste et maudit." Dit Petunia avec un air défait. Elle savait qu'une fois son neveu décider il ne changerais pas d'idée.

"Maudit, tante Petunia aurait tu oubliais à qui tu parle ?" Demanda Harry avec une voix amusait.

Comment pourrait t'elle l'oublier, Harry était un jeune homme exceptionnelle. Ses à se moment qu'elle remarqua quelque chose bougés sur la tête d'Harry, regardant de plus près elle vit deux oreille de se qui semblais être un loup et regardant derrière elle vit la queue assortie, remarquant enfin son regard Harry regarda ou elle regardait et vu très facilement les nouveau aspect de son apparence qui venait d'apparaître. Ses à se moment qu'il se dit que sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus compliquer.

Juste quand il pensait cela un genre de portail s'ouvre en plein milieux du salon et une forme recouverte d'une cape noire nuit apparue dans le salon ou tous les regards était maintenant sur celle-ci.

"Maitre Harry, je suis Mort/Death/Mortimer ou qu'importe se que vous voulais m'appeler, je suis venue vous chercher pour commencer votre entrainement vous passerais 25 ans avec moi" Dit Mort/Death/Mortimer. (Harry a 35 pour ceux qui se demandais)

Mort/Death/Mortimer que nous appellerons simplement D comme Harry le fera voyant que Harry aller parler se l'interrompue avant qu'Harry ne commence à pauser toute sorte de question, toute plus farfelue les une que les autres.

"Le temps entre le monde des vivant et le purgatoire et différent, ici les 25 ans ne seront que 25 jours." Dit finalement D avant de trainer Harry lui laissant juste le temps de dire au revoir au Durlsey avant de rentrez dans le portail, Harry soupira en passant la dernière chose qu'il pensera dans cette dimension avant un long moment 'Je n'est rien dit, rien ne pourrait franchement être pire que maintenant' se dit se dernier sans savoir qu'il était loin du compte.


	3. Retour et première rencontre

Sa faisait 25 ans qu'Harry était au Purgatoire et il était impatient de rentrez et de revoir les Dursley. Il ne s'était passait que 25 jours chez les Durlsey, mais ils était impatient de revoir leurs cousin/neveu, ses donc avec une grande joua qu'il regard-aire un portail s'ouvrir à l'endroit exact ou un t'elle événement était arriver 25 jours plus tôt ... Ou était-ce 26 ?

Leurs yeux s'écarquille un peu lorsqu'un harry pas âgé d'un jour depuis son départ sortie du portail. N'était t'il pas supposais avoir 60 ans ? Pourquoi n'avais t'il pas changer d'un pouce ?

Sentant leurs question Harry répondit avec une voix enroué de manque d'utilisation.

"Je suis maitre de la mort et il se trouvent que ne pas vieillir fait partie du contrat." Dit Harry avec sa voix enroué et rêche.

"Comment était t'on entrainement Harry ?" Demanda Dudley gigotant un peut à cause de la voix d'Harry.

"Très bien, D ma après bien des choses et ma appris de nombreuse chose sur ma magie et mon intelligence jusqu'à maintenant bloquer." Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire qui fit doucement rougir Dudley.

"Quel jour somme nous ?" Demanda Harry curieux.

"15 janvier Harry" Répondit Petunia.

"Je vois ... l'annonce pour le poste de gardien de nuit est t'il encore ouvert ?" Demanda Harry, maintenant qu'il était revenue de son entrainement de 25 ans, il ne pouvais pas rester en place bien longtemps, passer autant de temps à s'entraîner au combat magique, mais aussi avec diverse arme blanche et arme à feu l'avais habituer à faire quelque chose de son temps, il ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire trop longtemps ou il finirais par être une petite balle en surplus de sucre ... Se qu'il fallait éviter à tout pris.

"Je savais que tu terminerais aujourd'hui, alors j'ai appeler pour le poste de gardien de nuit pour toi, ton poste est assuré, tu commence ce soir"Répondit Dudley.

Hochant de la tête en signe de remerciement Harry demanda à Petunia ou il allait dormir et celle-ci le mena jusqu'à son ancienne chambre qui avait été rénover, il n'Y avait plus de barreau au fenêtre, les cadenas contre la porte avais été enlever et les divers objets pour ses 'corrections' avait été jeter à la poubelle -du moins ses se qu'il assumais- remerciant sa tante il entra dans la chambre et remarqua enfin la couleur des murs, vert menthe, bon choix, le mobilier avais été changer en un doux brun clair et ses draps de lit était bleu serdaigle, parfait mélange ... enfin pour lui, après tout, tous le monde avait ses propres goûts.

Ouvrant l'armoire il y posa ses vêtements et pris des vêtements de rechange, il était grand temps de prendre une bonne douche.

Armer d'une chemise blanche, de pantalon gris foncé, de bas gris, d'une veste grise, de botte de cuire blanc et de ces accessoires habituelle, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain au fond du couloir, sachant d'avance qu'elle était libre, se déshabillant et se tenant debout alors que l'eau cascadais le long de son dos, percuter ses oreilles et glissant le long de sa queue.

Sortant de la douche il s'habilla en vitesse, il n'avait plus qu'une demi heure pour se rendre avais son premier job et il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il s'appliqua un glamour lui donnant une apparence repoussante et fila comme si la peste noir le suivais jusque dans la cuisine prendre le goutter que tante Petunia tenais dans ses mains pour lui, leurs disant au revoir, les Dursley lui souhaite une bonne journée sans faire plus que cela attention au glamour qu'il s'était lui même poser, il s'avait d'avance que quelque chose comme sa aller arriver.

Harry se mis à courir d'urgence vers la pizzeria, une fois à l'intérieur il put tout de suite entendre, mais également sentir les âmes qui hantais cette endroit, les âmes était triste, solitaire, colérique, mais elle semblais résigner. Il pouvais sentir que s'était des âmes d'autrefois enfant, mais maintenant ? Après tout se temps à hanté cette endroit il était autant un adulte que n'importe qu'elle adulte.

Décidant de faire une ronde pour découvrir les alentours il passa quelque minute avant que son shift ne commence à se familiariser avec les alentours de la pizzeria. Ses vers la fin de sa ronde/visite qu'il arrive devant le stage avec les 3 animatronics fare de la pizzeria, Bonnie, Chica et Freddy, comment connaissait t'il leurs nom, vous vous demander ? Ils ont leurs affiche partout dans cette pizzeria, compliquer de ne pas savoir leurs nom

"Enchanter de vous rencontrez Bonnie, Chica et Freddy" Dit Harry avec sa voix enroué et rêche.

Les animatronics était surpris, personne ne leurs disait jamais quelque chose avant de prendre leurs shift il avait tous entendu la rumeurs selon laquelle il tuais les gardiens de nuit en dedans de 5 jours, sois cet homme était un nouveau -se qui était le cas- sois il avais un vœu de suicide.

Regardant encore une fois dans la grande pièce il remarqua la guitare au pied de Bonnie, curieux il se dirigea vers celui ci, Chica et Freddy -ainsi que Foxy qui écoutais au porte- se raidir quand le garde de nuit se dirigea vers Bonnie, Bonnie se tendue en voyant le garde s'approcher, allais t'il lui faire du mal ? Chica et Freddy se 'mire en position' près à intervenir si le garde osais quelque chose, mais furent surpris quand celui si ses simplement pencher pour prendre la guitare que Bonnie avait fait tomber en se repositionnant le jour précédent.

Harry regarda la guitare un moment avant de remarquer qu'une des cordes de la guitare était briser, ricanant doucement sous son souffle, Harry regarda finalement Bonnie droit dans les yeux, pas du tout effrayais pas la vue sans visage de celui si. Les animatronics pensant qu'il riais de Bonnie était fou de rage uniquement pour être surpris par la prochaine phrase.

"Tu as de la chance que je sois un joueur de guitare -parmi d'autre instrument- Bonnie, je traîne toujours une corde de guitare supplémentaire en cas de besoin." Dit Harry avec une voix aient un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

Harry approcha une des chaises des tables et s'assied en face des animatronics surpris de voir l'humain s'approcher d'eux comme cela, les autres garde était toujours si craintif, la seul raison que ses rumeur était exister était que les garde avais peur lorsqu'il les voyais se déplacer et une fois les cinq jour dépasser il changés de pays aient peur que les animatronics ne les suivre ou d'autre chose tout aussi ridicule. La seule raison pour laquelle il allais voir les gardes était avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter et peut-être même chanter ou jouer, mais ne pouvais pas parler pour cause de mâchoire cassé ou programme défectueux n'aidais en rien. Mais voyant comment le garde agissais autours d'eux ils croient avoir trouver cette personne.

Ils regard-aire l'humain réparer doucement la guitare de Bonnie emmenant un sourire invisible de la part de Bonnie, voyant l'humain être si doux avec sa guitare le remplissais de joie pour une raison bizarre et obscure. L'humain s'esclaffa soudainement, les faisant sursautait de l'intérieur, ils regard-aire l'humain montrer la guitare à Bonnie un doux sourire sur le visage, ils était sur de sentir quelque chose de chaud sur leurs joue, y avait t'il un problème avec leurs programme ?

"Quand pense tu Bonnie ? Il ne manque plus cas l'accorder, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas que je le face moi meme, ma propre guitare n'Est pas tout à fait avec moi et j'aimerais te faire plaisir, sa fait longtemps que je n'est pas fait plaisir à quelqu'un" Dit le garde avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise et d'accorder tout aussi doucement la guitare de Bonnie, pourquoi pouvait t'ils ressentir ses emotions ? Sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentie des émotions humaine autre que tristesse et colère pour Foxy, se pauvre Foxy avais été juger sans même avoir un d'enquête, alors sa les surprenais de pouvoir à nouveau ressentir des émotions comme autrefois.

Ils ne savais pas si s'était de l'amour, après tout l'homme ÉTAIT repoussant, mais l'apparence ne compte pas vraiment quand tu est une âme coincer dans un costume, sans oublier que si se n'est pas de l'amour, alors ses de l'affection au plus au point, qui se dirige fortement vers l'amour.

Ses à se moment qu'ils entende une douce musique de guitare jouer devant eu, regard-aire la ou ils entendais la musique et virent le garde sourire doucement en jouant doucement quelque notes, le sourire restant plastifier sur son visage.

"Bonnie j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas que je t'emprunte ta guitare pour jouer une seule chanson ? Sa va faire plusieurs années que je n'est pas jouer et pour dire vrai sa me manque." Dit le garde regarde affectueusement Bonnie le faisant rougir de l'intérieur. Ils aurait aimais pouvoir répondre mes sa voice box -vous savez très bien se que ses, pas besoin de me demander, sinon google translate existe, je n'est pas envie de traduire, maintenant- était endommager, et s'était informatique il ne pouvais pas le faire par lui même, malheureusement. Seul chica pouvais parlais, mais se pauvre garçon -oui chica est un garçon d'en cette fic, faite avec parce que sa ne changera pas- avais une deuxième ranger de dents dans le fond de son bec et sa faisait fuir tout les gardes.

Le garde ouvrit la bouche et aspira profondément. 'j'espère, non nous espérons juste qu'il sois bon , nous ne voulons pas devenir sourd'. Se dit bonnie, mais il ne se doutais pas qu'il n'y avais pas de raison de s'inquiétais.


	4. Chanson et conversation

Harry inspira profondément, sa faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avais pas chanter ? il n'avais pas chanter au purgatoire, du moins pas assez pour vraiment se pratiquer et il n'avais pas vraiment chanter à Poudlard donc, plus de temps qu'il n'aurait du attendre.

**[daughtry - home]**

I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain

**Leurs yeux pas vue du garde s'écarquille grandement quand le garde commença à chanter, sa voix était douce, mais pourtant rauque est elle était magnifique.**

I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well, I'm going home

**Ils connaissait cette chanson, elle jouais souvent à la radio, qu'un des anciens garde avais emmener pour passer le temps et avais laissais ici dans sa hate de partir.**

The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

**Chica voulais chanter, il voulais vraiment, mais sa voix était pas très masculine, du moins quand il chantais et ses sans oublier la ranger de dents en plus dans son bec qui a fait fuir tout les autres garde, elle ne voulais pas perdre celui la, il était gentils avec eux et n'avoir pas l'air de les craindre.**

So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old

**Chica dit au diable ! Il voulais chanter et si le garde s'enfuyais alors se n'était juste pas le bon. La douce voix masculine/feminine de Chica join le garde dans sa chanson, ils était sûr que le garde s'arrêterais et partirais en courant, mais furent joyeusement surpris quand il se contenta de sourire un peux plus et fis signe avec ses yeux à Chica de jouer également en regardant le tambourin derrière celui-ci -je sais que Chica ne joue pas vraiment d'instrument, mais dans cette fic il joue le tambourin, alors merci bien de ne rien me dire à se sujet, de toute façon je vais vous ignorer- Chica pris timidement le tambourin et commença à jouer se qui fit sourire le garde.**

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah

**Bonnie et Freddy ne purent pas s'en empêcher et commence à bouger dans le sens de la musique, le garde continua simplement à sourire et dire de les rejoindre et retourna la guitare de Bonnie à celui-ci en sortant une de nulle part et donnant une guitare électrique à Freddy, qui savais très bien en jouer.**

Oh, well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home

**[Fin]**

Le garde fini tout aussi doucement qu'il avait commencer, ses alors qu'il se tourna vers nous et commencé à nous détailler du regard, il va pas s'enfuir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous l'apprécions vraiment beaucoup se garde.

Ses à se moment qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, me faisant suer intérieurement, n'avait t'il donc pas peur ?

"Ses de sacré dommage mon lapin, mais je suis sûr que je peut les réparer, me donne tu la permission ?" Demanda le garde calmement me faisant rougir intérieurement, mon lapin ?

Hochant simplement de la tête ne pouvant pas répondre sans voice box, il se dirige vers un sac que je n'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à maintenant -D lui a apporter- et fouilla dans celui-ci et sortie une réplique parfaite du visage de mon costume, se qui me fit prendre un mouvement de recule mentalement, comment savais t'il à quoi je ressemble ?

"J'ai toute sorte de pièce dans mon sac, vraiment toute sorte, alors quand j'ai vue que ton visage était sur l'une des affiches dans la pizzeria j'ai fait une réplique juste au cas où tout comme pour Chica et Freddy, commençons nous ?" Me demanda le garde, j'hocha de la tête et celui si me demande de m'asseoir sur une chaise ou il put en prendre une autre et sortie une clé de son sac et commença à remettre un visage sur l'anciennement espace vide. Connectant boulons par boulons, fils par fils et vis par vis.

Quand finalement s'était fini il me passa un miroir qu'il avait sortie de son sac et je put voir que mon visage était comme neuf. Il sortie ensuite un ordinateur portable et l'installa sur la table, il me montra un des fils qui était branche avec se qu'il avais appeler une 'prise USB modifier' il l'avais fait lui même et ma bien expliquer se que ferait celle-ci ne voulant pas me brusquer ou me confondre avec se qu'il faisait, finalement il ma demandais s'il pouvais le brancher dans une de mes prise pour corriger mon programme, en particulier ma voice box se qui me permettrais de parler normalement. Hochant ma tête sa ne pris qu'un instant avant que le garde ne retire la prise et me dise que tout était régler essayant ma voice box, je vois qu'elle pourrait passer pour neuve et remercie fortement le garde qui ne fait que sourire et demande à Freddy de me remplacer pour l'aider, quelque minute plus tard et Freddy à une presque nouvelle voice box.

"Voilà qui est mieux n'est se pas ?" Nous demanda le garde sincèrement.

"Oui bien mieux, merci ...?" Dit et demanda Freddy.

"Oh pardon j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Harry Potter, enchanté Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, maintenant y à t'il une autre personne qui aurais besoin de mon aide ?" Nous répondit le garde souriant.

"Il y a quelqu'un, il s'agit de Foxy l'animatronics renard qui est dans Pirate cove." Lui répondit Chica.

Harry hocha de la tête et demanda à se que quelqu'un aillent le chercher, me portant garant -Bonnie- je vais chercher notre pirate préférer et le ramène à Harry qui attendais patiemment. Quand Foxy vue Harry il eu un mouvement de recule et s'apprêtais à courir hors de la salle, ne voulant pas encore entendre de propos blessant d'un humain seulement pour se faire surprendre.

"Tu doit être Foxy ? Quel pauvre âme, sa doit être affreusement handicapant d'avoir la mâchoire ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Que pense tu que je te la répare ?" Demanda le garde d'on Foxy ne savais toujours pas le nom.

"Foxy, voici Harry, il est le nouveau garde, il est d'ailleurs celui qui à réparer mon visage et ma voice box, ainsi que la voice box à Freddy" Dit Bonnie, accompagniez d'un signe de la tête du garde, maintenant reconnue en tant que Harry.

Foxy s'approcha doucement et craintivement Harry et s'assied lorsque celui-ci lui demanda, sa ne pris que quelque minutes et il avais une mâchoire parfaite et pouvais parlais et en profita donc pour remercier le jeune garde.

Regardant l'heure, harry vue que s'était l'heure de rentrez et se tourna pour regardais les animatronics.

"Je doit partir mon shift est terminer" Leurs dire Harry.

Regardant l'heure, ils remarque qu'il était en effet temps que le jeune garde parte et se dire de doux au revoir et Harry promis de revenir le lendemain.


	5. Suite des rencontres et Harry s'explique

Lorsqu'il était revenue chez lui, il fut accueillie par Dudley et Petunia qui était ravis qu'il sois revenu et en entendant se qui s'était passer lors de sa première journée, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement à l'homme au cœur si tendre. Le lendemain, il mis le vrai uniforme de garde de nuit qui avais pas mal de temps à arriver, sérieux une journée de retard ? En plus il savais pour lui depuis presque un mois, alors vous ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il n'avais pas le temps de planifier d'avance. Il cacha des arme à quelque endroit dans son uniforme, les manche, les pantalon, les bottes, des aiguilles avec du poison et certaine du sédatif était cacher dans ses poignais d'uniforme.

Une fois armé jusqu'au dents il fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à la fameuse pizzeria et entra faisant sont chemin jusque l'endroit ou il avait rencontrer les animatronics le jours précédent et juste à temps puisqu'il put voir la réaction des membres du groupe quand ils virent qu'il n'était pas la, seulement pour relever la tête subitement quand il entendirent des pas souriant de joua en le voyant.

Ses alors qu'il discuter que l'un deux arriver avec un nouvel animatronics, celui si était noir et blanc avec des trace violette sur les joues, il s'appeler Marionnette et ses membres avais été enlever par des enfants violant et ils n'arrivais pas à le remettre ensemble, ses donc avec plaisir que Harry sauva une autre âme en peine, suivis par un jeune garçon animatronic avec des ballon et une fille également avec des ballons, après avoir passer plusieurs heure avec eu, il devint un peu comme un grand frère pour les deux animatronics à l'apparence d'enfant.

Ses quelque minutes plus tard que ceux qui se sont plus tard référer en temps que Toy Chica et toy Bonnie et Toy Freddy se sont présenter au jeune garde, Harry gagna des cookies points en appelant Toy Chica mademoiselle, curieuse elle demanda à Harry comment il le savais avant de finalement se rappeler que son costume portais une culotte, mais Harry la rassura en lui disant qu'il l'avait deviner depuis l'aura qui entourais Toy Chica. Toy Chica regarda Harry et le remercia sincèrement de ne pas avoir insinuer juste en voyant l'apparence du costume et Harry répondu d'une façon qui surpris tout le monde.

"Les apparences peuvent être douteuse" Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre, ne montrant aucun amusement ni sourire, se qui était rare pour le jeune garde.

"Que veut tu dire Harry ?" Demanda une voix inconnu, curieux Harry regarda en arrière de lui pour voir une version dorée de Freddy, mes Harry ne pourrait jamais se tromper entre les deux, les âmes était clairement différente. Harry salua le nouvel animatronics amicalement.

"Bonjour Harry, je suis Golden Freddy, maintenant est-ce que je peut savoir se que tu peut bien vouloir dire ?" Golden Freddy/GF -Rappeler vous de ses initiale, ses comme sa que Harry et moi même appellerons Golden Freddy, Golden Freddy est bien trop long- demanda à Harry, il avais beau seulement se présenter maintenant il observais le jeune garde depuis la toute première visite, même si se n'était que sa deuxième nuit, il était vite devenu populaire parmis les animatronics quand ceux si avais entendu parler d'un humain qui ne partait pas en courant en les voyais, GF et plusieurs des autres animatronics était devenu surprotecteur de Harry.

"Quand j'avais 15 mois, un psychopath est venue dans notre maison à mes parents et moi, mon père fut le premier à mourir, ma mère fut la seconde devant mes yeux de 1 ans inpresionnable, le premier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère et le crie de sa mort, qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que sa comme premier souvenir ?" Demanda Harry sérieusement souriant tristement, les animatronics avait les yeux écarquiller comme jamais auparavant qui tuer les parents d'un bébé juste devant lui ?

"Qu'est-il arrivais ensuite Harry ?" Demanda Bonnie, si Harry décidais de parler de cela, alors sa veut dire qu'il veut bien en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ?

"Il ses tourner vers moi dans le but de me tuer" Leurs dit Harry d'un ton neutre, se que les animatronics était loin d'être, qui serait assez fou pour tuer un bébé de 1 ans ?

"Mais quelque chose est arriver et le sort qu'il ma lancer est rebondie sur moi et la 'tuer' à ma place" Suivis Harry, surprenant les animatronics, sort ? Voyons les question il expliqua se qu'il était est leurs prouva en faisant l'éviter des crayons au dessus de sa main.

"Mes parents mort, le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore décida de sa plus grande stupidité de me placer chez ma tante et mon oncle. Petunia et Vernon Dursley qui avais un fils de quelque mois plus vieux que moi, nommer Dudley, Dire qu'il ne m'aimer pas serais le mettre légèrement" Continua Harry, les animatronics remarque le dégoût du jeune garde quand celui-ci parla du directeur et remplir cette information pour plus tard avec le nom des relatives de leurs jeune protéger.

"J'ai grandit jusqu'à se que j'ai 11 ans dans le placard sous l'escalier et le jour que j'ai eu ma lettre pour aller à la même école que mes parents fut la meilleur de ma vie, seulement pour être gâchés par la vérité, que ma tante et mon oncle savais que j'avais de la magie et qui était mes parents, mais me le cachais." Suivis aussitôt Harry, les animatronics était furax placard sous l'escalier, 11 ans ? Dès que Harry serais retourner chez lui, il irais voir les Durlsey's, ils n'aimais pas tuer, mais une bonne crise cardiaque serais parfaite.

"Ma première année fut difficile, je n'était pas au courant que j'était célèbre dans le monde magique et donc je me sentais hors du context, tout le monde voulais mon autographe ou me remercier pour quelque chose que je ne rappelais même pas, mais se que je rappelais très bien était le fait que j'avais perdu mes parents se jour là, mais tout se que tout le monde voulais était voir la cicatrice, la cicatrice qui m'avait était fait par le meurtrier de mes parents, mais il ne voyais pas comme cela me touchais, même mon meilleur ami Ron pensais que j'aimais la gloire que cette nuit m'avais donner" Suivis Harry, se monde est stupide, se dirent les animatronics, s'il ne peuvent pas voir le superbe homme qu'est Harry, alors ils doivent être stupide.

"Ma première année j'ai du tuer un de mes professeurs qui était posséder par l'âme du psychopathe qui avais tuer mes parents, mais en guise de réconfort pour avoir tuer quelqu'un à onze ans, j'ai eu des félicitation et du chocolat chaud pour 'passer les cauchemars' ou qu'importe les conneries du moments, je ne pouvais pas le croire, je venait de tuer quelqu'un avec mes propres mains, puisque le toucher le brûlais littéralement et comme réconfort pour avoir tuer pour me défendre, des félicitations et du chocolat chaud ?" Dit Harry tout aussi incrédule que les animatronics, s'était quoi cette histoire, même eu il savais que quelque qui avais tuer pour self defense pourrait, devrait même, aller en parler à un thérapeute, mais non des félicitation et du chocolat chaud. Stupide humain.

"Ma deuxième année un journal de mon psychopathe de poursuiveur qui avais mis un fragment de son âme dans le journal et celui-ci pus possédé une des élèves, pour être plus précis la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami, qui avais un crush sur moi, elle se fit posséder et écrit un message sur le mur avec du sang de poulet, elle ouvrit également la chambre des secret en étant posséder et suivant un sicle d'événement je me fit accuser d'être l'héritier de serpentard, se qui était une grosse insulte pour les élèves qui n'était pas dans serpentard, un gros serpent de 70 mètres se promenais dans les tuyaux et figés les élèves, pas une seule fois il ont renvoyer les élèves, même après qu'il y est eu quatre victime du serpent, le serpent pouvais figés ou tuer avec un seul regard avec ses yeux. J'avais 12 ans et j'ai du descendre dans sa tanière et le tuer puisqu'il avait Ginny en bas, elle finirais par mourir si personne n'allait la sauver par 'pure chance' je suis celui qui est été la chercher, me battant contre un basilisk -qui est le plus venimeux des serpent magique- par la même occasion, j'ai même fini par me faire mordre et je suis presque mort, mais une l'arme de phénix ma sauver et j'ai du monter le corps de Ginny jusqu'en haut avec un trout dans l'épaule qui ne s'était pas encore refermer ou personne ne me demandais comment j'allais et si j'avais besoin d'aide en fin de compte j'ai du me rendre dans ma chambre et j'ai fini avec une cicatrice qui aurais put être éviter si un adulte avais été assez intelligent pour me demander comme j'allais." Dit Harry, Ok, s'était le verdict, le monde magique était peupler de stupide égoïste.

"Ma troisième année était l'une de mes plus calme, j'avais un meurtrier au trousse, du moins ses se que tout le monde pensais vrai, en faite le 'meurtrier' n'était nulle autre que Sirius Black, mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père qui avais injustement mis dans la pire prison de monde magique sans procès, Sirius avais été inculper pour avoir aider dans le meurtre de mes parents, mes en vérité s'était un autre de les 'meilleur ami' Peter, Sirius aient vue une photo de Peter dans le journal avec Ron, Hermione et Moi et s'était enfuit pour s'occuper du rat, suivis de près part Remus Lupin un professeur de cette année et un autre ami de mes parent, mais le rat ses enfui et Sirius du partir se cacher pour ne pas se faire tuer de vue" Dit Harry un sourire triste au lèvres.

"Bon sa devient long et morbide tout sa alors allons plus vite jusqu'à la fin vous voulez bien ? Ma quatrième année un tournoi entre 3 école à été réinstaller et pour une certaine raison mon nom et sortie en temps qu'une quatrième école, j'ai du affronter un dragon qui couvrais ses œuf, notre but ? Lui voler un œuf qui avais était ajouter de couleur or, deuxième épreuve il fallait sauver notre être le plus cher, le mien ? Mon meilleur ami, Ron. Troisième épreuve un labyrinthe remplie de pige et de créature de toute sorte, j'ai réussie à atteindre la ligne d'arriver, mais la coupe était un portoloin qui nous mena vers un cimetière ou Cedric l'autre champion de mon école fut tuer, encore une fois devant mes yeux, j'ai été utiliser comme une sorte de sacrifice et on ma ouvert le poignet pour laisser tomber mon sang pour faire un rituel qui ramènerais le tuer de mes parents, j'ai été humilier et torturer, presque tuer." Dit Harry laissant juste le temps au animatronics de vouloir tuer tout ceux du monde magique avant que Harry ne recommence.

"Cinquième année, encore une fois changement de professeur pour le cours de défense contre les force du mal, Dolores Ombrage, un vrai crapaud, elle ne nous enseigner rien et aimais nous rabaisser et nous donnais des détentions dans laquelle elle nous torturer, elle nous faisait écrire avec une plume de sang, les plumes de sang utilise le sang de l'utilisateur à chaque coup de plume et trop utilisais va laisser une marque définitif sur la peau en t'en qu'une cicatrice qui ne pourra jamais partir. J'était un de ses préférer, j'ai la phrase 'je ne doit pas dire de mensonge' cicatriser sur la main à jamais. Mort de Sirius" Dit t'il rapidement ne laissant pas au animatronics le tant de se calmer de leurs envie meurtrière et recommença.

"sixième année et septième année, chasse au horcrux qui est un fragment de l'âme mis dans un objet, mort de Dumbledore, mort de Remus, mort de Thonks, femme de Remus et mère de Teddy mon filleul, mort de Fred Weasley, jumeau de George Weasley, Mort de Voldemort, et ma mort" Dit Harry, attend une seconde la mort de Harry ? Regarda le jeune garde, ils virent tous qu'il était vivant, alors qu voulais t'il dire ?

"De mes 17 ans jusqu'à mes 35 le monde magique me vénère, m'acclame et qui ses quoi d'autre un moment seulement pour devenir un martyr l'autre, ne pouvant plus le supporter j'ai quitter le monde magique et n'aient nulle part ou aller je suis retourner chez les Durlsey" Dit Harry finalement proche de la fin. Les animatronics firent une pause à se que venait de dire Harry, retourner chez les Dursley ?

"Je m'attendais à ces cri et des reproches, n'importe quoi qui n'était pas se qui est arriver, j'ai cogner à la porte et celle-ci fut ouvert par Dudley mon cousin qui avais toujours aimais me rabaisser, mais dès qu'il ma vue il ma pris dans ses bras et ne ma plus lâcher jusqu'à se que ses parents qu'il avait appeler n'arrive et m'accueille à l'intérieur chaleureusement, il m'ont alors expliquer que Dumbledore avais placer des sort sur eu, mais également sur moi, block sur ma magie qui m'empêchais de l'utilisais pleinement et m'aurais éventuellement tuer, block sur mon intelligence et ma mémoire eidétique, des compulsion, mais surtout un glamour" Dit Harry heureux d'être enfin vers la fin et regardant l'heure il était temps qu'il finissent sont shift avait fini depuis 30 minutes, bizarre habituellement les animatronics aurais arrêter de bouger depuis.

"Qui aurais le cœur de faire sa ? Ses cruel et inhumain !" Cria Toy Chica Furax, si Dumbledore était pas mort elle aurais surement aller le tuer elle même, il l'aurais peut-être aider et en voyant le regard des autres, il n'aurait pas été le seul.

"Harry lad si tu vieux bien permettre au vieux Foxy, Qu'est-ce qu'un glamour ?" Demanda Foxy, la question qu'Harry voulais entendre enfin.

"En simple et abréger ? Un glamour change ton apparence extérieur"Répondit Harry souriant intérieurement, comment aller réagir les animatronics en voyant sa vrai apparence ?

"Mais alors tu n'avais pas ta vrai apparence depuis longtemps ? ses ta vrai apparence Harry ?" Demanda Bonnie un peut trop intéressais, aurait-je perdu un bout ?

"Non se n'est pas ma vrai, les humain son superficiel il aime les jolie chose et aime se vanter quand il l'ont, je n'aime pas me vanter, mais je suis sur que si ont me vois avec ma vrai apparence je vais avoir quelque regard et je n'aime pas l'attention encore plus si ses juste pour mon look." Répondu simplement Harry se levant pour rentrez chez lui, après tout s'était la fin de son shift et les animatronics n'avait surement pas beaucoup de temps de libre.

"Quoi mes je veut la voir, Harry où va tu ? Ouah ! Ses déjà l'heure, ses même passer depuis un moment !" Cria Foxy après avoir Harry se levais et avoir regarder l'heure.

Harry se retourna et sourit doucement à Foxy le faisant rougir un peu, se qui ne parut pas dans sa fourrure rouge.

"Tu veut vraiment voir de quoi j'ai l'air Foxy, j'aime vraiment les surprises, mais si tu veut" Dit Harry osant les épaules et se dirigeant vers Foxy, il venait de se rappelais qu'il avait passait son foulard à Foxy en arrivant.

Juste quand il était devant Foxy à la vue de tous les animatronics il enleva le glamour, laissant apparaître sa véritable 'beauté' comme Dudley et Petunia l'appelle, les animatronics bouche bée laisse leurs bouche pendre pendant une bonne minute avant de se reprendre, il pouvais sentir les regard de GF, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Marionette et Foxy, il était pas mal sûr que son look leurs plaisait et pas que en apparence, il était pas mal sûr qu'il l'aimais tout autant lui que son apparence, reprenant son foulard il se l'entour autours du coup et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée et sortie la tête haut et les regard le suivants, il savais d'avance que le jour suivant serais mouvementais, il ne savais pas comment il pouvais le savoir, mais il le savais et s'en contenterais.


End file.
